


Starry Night in Your Eyes

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (jeffrey big y'all), (just a passerby tho), (no genitals just b-hole), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has no Genitalia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Shape-Shifter!60, Size Kink, Temporary Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Jeffrey Fowler, a retired bounty hunter, met a shape-shifter that got caught by his bear trap.Guilty, he decides to take care of the shape-shifter until its well enough to live back in the wild, but seeing the shape-shifter's bad shape (physically and mentally), he decides to just takes the shape-shifter in as his housemate.But the more time he spends time with the shape-shifter, the more he cares.When he gave the shape-shifter a name, he supposed they both are going to be tied together for a while.Jeffrey doesn't mind, of course.





	Starry Night in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is not really my first smut, but i barely remember the past, so lets just say this is my first time writing smut lmao
> 
> and yes, im back with more fowler60 one shot, this time a plotty smut!
> 
> maybe next time, i'll do proper pwp.

As a bounty hunter, Jeffrey never once hesitates to kill one in sight.

Most of the things he hunted are not something he should put pity in anyway.

Monsters or wanted people.

It’s a good thing, because not only the pay is good, but it helps people out by removing the most annoying thing in their lives.

And he doesn’t need to sympathize to them.

In the old days, both he and Hank worked together to hunt them. But as years went on and their bones are getting older, Hank decided to stop and focuses on domestic life, choosing blacksmithing over hunting for the sake of his son. Jeffrey doesn’t mind, of course. Jeffrey would do the same if his children are still 9 year olds like Cole.

Of course, considering Jeffrey is getting older, he decides to quit on bounty hunting years after Hank quitted. He’s mostly just being a normal hunter in the forest and a chicken rancher. He uses traps to hunt forest animal to eat sometimes, but because some monsters like to steal his prey, his traps are custom made.

Even so it’s not uncommon that sometimes other creatures other than his targets got caught in his special traps that are made of silver, but he specifically made it custom so it won’t injure the target too badly, just so they stay immobilized for around half a day before he checks them. And also to make monsters stay away from them.

But this time, it’s not forest animal that got caught, but a weakened monster with the silver bear trap biting to its ankle and obvious darts that are stuck on all over its body.

Silver is monsters’ only weakness, after all, but not only it will immobilized them, but it also burns them. This monster, however, is obviously a shape-shifter monster. Based on how its appearance keeps on rippling on and off to one creature to a different creature, and how it moans in pain with different tones and tries to pull itself away from Jeffrey in fright, it’s obvious that this monster still has energy left to keep itself alive.

The trap that caught its ankle also prevents it to change into anything but creatures with limbs, so it can’t exactly escape from the trap or even any uninvited ‘guests’ to take advantage of it.

Shape-shifter monsters are rare ‘commodities’ in black markets, after all. They’re weak monsters that prefer to stay away from civilizations, and their appearances in crowded places are a rarity. So there’s a high chance that this monster was running away from its hunters, only to get caught by Jeffrey’s trap instead.

But Jeffrey is not interested on taking advantage of the already weak monster.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just relax, okay?” Jeffrey softly tells the monster as he slowly gets closer. The monster whimpers in fear as it still tries to pull itself away from Jeffrey’s reach, but it’s too weak to defend itself that it eventually stop struggling and just clenched close its eyes when Jeffrey is on reach.

Jeffrey never actually in contact with a shape-shifter monster before, as they’re hard to detect and rarely seen in civilizations. Jeffrey gently places his hand onto the monster’s calf, feeling it flinches and stiffen under his palm as the texture ripples, changing from smooth to sandy to soft. It’s weird, but it’s an interesting feeling.

Gently, he pulls the leg up a bit to make it easier for him to open the trap. The monster is letting him manhandles it, only letting out whimpers but that’s it. The trap thankfully isn’t designed to embed itself too deep against anything that will be trapped, as if it did, it might injure the monster even more. So Jeffrey quickly pries open the trap and gently pull the ankle’s away from the trap as he checks for the damage.

It’s not good, as he can see that the ankle area is starting to get poisoned by the silver that it’s silvering up. The monster also mostly just breathing and whimpers in pain very softly, meaning that it’s really weakened down and will die soon enough if Jeffrey didn’t immediately treat the injuries. The darts that embed themselves onto the monster are also not helping, as Jeffrey can see that the darts are entirely made of silver too.

Good for Jeffrey and the monster, the darts are easy to pluck out and the monster mostly only can whimpers in pain when Jeffrey plucks out the darts and put them all into his satchel along with his closed bear-trap. Now that the monster is free from silver, it eventually slowly shifts into a small brown rabbit. Its brown eye looks at Jeffrey, watching his every move as Jeffrey scoops the rabbit into his arms and sprints off to his ‘neighbor’.

His ‘neighbor’ knows what to do with magical creatures, after all.

As he reaches to the house, Jeffrey bangs over the front door, scaring the rabbit a bit as it stiffens for a moment before Jeffrey gently pets it as they wait for the door to open. The door eventually opens, revealing a tall young man with blue eyes and spectacles that looks straight at Jeffrey’s eyes and the dying brown rabbit in his arms before back to Jeffrey.

“Come in. Amanda is expecting you coming with a new friend.” The man says with a smile as he opens the door wider, letting Jeffrey enter the house before he closes the door back and locks it, “The shape-shifter, please?” He asks as he takes the brown rabbit into his arms from Jeffrey’s arms before he walks away to the deeper parts of the house.

Jeffrey rolls his eyes as he follows along. He knows Amanda long enough for him to can freely come and go from the witch’s hut. Although he never met the young man before from his last visit 3 months ago. He wonders who that is. An apprentice, perhaps?

“You bring such interesting friend this time, Jeffrey.” Jeffrey hears Amanda says as he walks up to the witch’s ‘chamber’, seeing the witch is examining the shelves full of bottles before she turns her head to look at Jeffrey as the young man puts the brown rabbit on a small cot by the corner of the kitchen.

“Yeah, well, the poor thing were trapped by my trap and got darts stuck on all over its body. You think you can save it?” Jeffrey asks as he enters the witch’s ‘chamber’, which basically just the kitchen area.

“It starts silvering up, which is not good because it might affect it in the long run. It won’t survive long enough if it’s returned back to where they belong.” Amanda answers as she grabs one bottle with brownish liquid inside and shakes it lightly, making it shimmers in green when it moves, “But lucky for this shifter, I have the perfect remedy for treating its silvering. And a perfect companion to keep it.” She adds with a playful tone by the end as she walks closer to the brown rabbit, which looks like its dead if not for its breathing pattern.

The witch starts to chant ancient spell with her hand over the rabbit. Gentle and softly trails over the rabbit’s brown fur before she opens the mouth and pours the brownish liquid down to its throat, where the shifter seems to struggle a bit, but eventually calms down as it gulps down the liquid and slowly curls up on the cot. Amanda whispers her chants over the shifter with her hand still hovers over it, but slowly redirects her hand towards the silvering wounds that are starting to chip the silver matter off from the shifter’s, revealing the open wound underneath that slowly oozes blue blood with silvery particles in it.

Jeffrey just watches it all in slight amaze as the young man walks up to the shelves and grabs some things before he walks up to Amanda with the things in his hands. Jeffrey manages to see it for a bit, and sees that they’re just rolls of bandage, a scissor, and a small box.

“Thank you, Elijah. You manage to pick the right one this time.” Amanda says teasingly as she receives the things from the young man, Elijah.

“Well, I’m a fast-learner, Amanda.” Elijah replies playfully as Amanda starts to bandage up the shifter’s wounds. As Amanda finishes, she takes the sleeping rabbit into her arms before putting it into Jeffrey’s arms.

“Now, you go take it home and don’t forget to treat its wounds with this and bandage it back until the wounds are dry. Or until it eventually able to shape shifts to something else other than this form, I suppose.” Amanda says as she puts the small box from before to Jeffrey’s satchel before she pushes him to the front door, where Elijah already stands there with open door. “Good night, Jeffrey.” She adds as she basically kicks Jeffrey out from her house and closed the front door back, leaving the dumbfounded man in the cold night with the sleeping rabbit in his arms.

In the end, Jeffrey walks back home and he puts the sleeping rabbit on his bed. He lets out a small sigh as he gently pets the rabbit and amused on how the rabbit’s nose is twitching when he pets it.

Jeffrey never tries to take care of a monster before, let alone a shape-shifter one. Not many are known about this monster, too. Do they even eat? What kind of food do they eat? What kind of environment that’s decent for them? What are their weaknesses?

No one really knows.

The rabbit sleeps for the next few days. It barely stirs every time Jeffrey changes its bandage and checking its wounds. The wounds are drying up already, so on the third day, Jeffrey just applies the cream from the small box before he leaves to deal with his chickens and checking on his traps.

When he reaches home, he immediately senses that someone is in the house.

Not the rabbit, no. It’s someone else. Someone new that Jeffrey never knew.

He carefully enters his home, holding onto his silver dagger in his right hand as he creeps deeper. When something lands on the wood flooring with a loud thud and a crash, Jeffrey can hear a surprised yelp and another thud is heard, which immediately followed by a pained whine. All of them are heard from the dining area.

Is it a goblin? No, goblins are usually in group, but his intruder seems to be alone.

As Jeffrey finally enters the dining area, he can immediately see who the intruder is and where it’s currently hiding, which is under the dark corner of the dining table.

Glowing pair of owlish eyes watches Jeffrey’s every move as the man recognize the eyes and crouches down next to the dining table.

It’s the shape-shifter.

It’s awake already.

“Hey.” Jeffrey starts as he puts away his silver dagger and the monster’s unrecognizable form stiffens when the dagger glints over as it curls up more in fright in the dark corner. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you, little buddy. It’s good to see you finally awake. Are you okay now?” He asks as he creeps closer slowly, the shifter’s eyes keep on watching him as Jeffrey gets closer.

Just like what Jeffrey knows about shape-shifters, their ‘true’ form is basically just black figure with glowing owlish eyes. Sometimes other features are formed too, for example like antlers, horns, wings, tentacles, and many other, but mostly just black humanoid-like figure and the glowing eyes.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Jeffrey. Do you have a name? Or maybe something to call you with?” Jeffrey asks gently. The monster just blinks owlishly at him, tilting its head a bit in question. Right, shape-shifters aren’t exactly smart enough to talk human language.

So instead, Jeffrey holds out his hand, palm up, slowly to the shifter. The shifter backs off a bit, but curious about his outstretched hand that it crawls closer to it and stretches its own hand out slowly that it lightly touches each other before it quickly pulls its hand back. The shifter looks at its own hand with wide eyes full of wonder before it does the same again, as cautious and slow as before, but a little bit more eager than before.

…Cute. Like a curious little fox.

As soon as Jeffrey thought of that, the shifter immediately shifts to a small red fox, who doesn’t seem to be as surprised as Jeffrey is when it just stares at the man with its brown eyes.

“Aren’t you a surprise, lil shifter.” Jeffrey chuckles as he slowly touches the tips of his fingers to the little fox’s soft fur. The fox flinches a bit, but as soon as Jeffrey gently pets it, it relaxes and gently nuzzles into the hand before it slowly crawls closer to the man, looking at him with its brown eyes.

“Come on, little bud. Let’s put you in a better place rather than under the dining table.” Jeffrey says as he gently scoops the fox into his arms and walks out from the dining area with the fox in tow. The fox still seems a bit scared, but slowly relaxes and nuzzles into Jeffrey’s chest with closed eyes for each step Jeffrey made towards his room.

As they reach the bed, the fox immediately jumps down from Jeffrey’s arms and shifts back into its ‘original’ form, surprising the man a bit as the shifter immediately shoots up to him, observing him really close and circling Jeffrey with high curiosity by starting to poke and prodding the man with enthusiastic curiosity in its owlish eyes. Jeffrey chuckles when the monster actually pokes his sides, which making the monster to look up with questioning look and poking the man by the side again.

“Heh, I think that’s enough. I’m ticklish there.” Jeffrey says with a chuckle as he gently touches the back of the shifter’s hand, who freezes up and slowly trails its hand up against Jeffrey’s hand before their palms are pressed with each other. The monster stares at the joined palms with its owlish eyes before its attention is turn to Jeffrey’s eyes. They both stare at each other’s eyes for a while before the monster pulls its hand away and start checking its surrounding, along with the things that spurs out its curiosity.

Jeffrey just watches the monster in slight confusion and awe. That was the longest he touches the shape-shifter in its true form for a good ten seconds. He looks at his own palm in slight awe. When they touch each other, he felt…something. It’s like touching something that’s there and not there at the same time. It’s like touching a solid gas, in which he never touches any kinds of solid gas ever in his whole life.

A loud crash snaps Jeffrey out from his monologue as he quickly checks what it is about, only to see the monster is in a hissing cat pose while actually hissing at a broken plate near it.

…Taking in a troublemaker shape-shifter monster like this one is going to be an interesting journey for Jeffrey, indeed.

And so, his days living with the shape-shifter begin, and every day he learns more about the monster.

Apparently, this monster barely sleeps and eats in its true form. Jeffrey tried to feed it after he finished making dinner when the monster was awake, but the monster barely touched its plate and just staring at it before it turns into a human man to eat the food. And when Jeffrey was getting ready to sleep, the monster turns into a small dog and curled up under Jeffrey’s feet on the bed.

The monster seemed to be always agitated when Jeffrey was about to go out and never actually came near him when he’s by the open door until the door is completely closed. It seems words about shape-shifters dislike the outside world are true. Or this one particular monster that’s with him just dislikes it in a traumatic way.

Not just that, but the shape-shifter also barely made a peep. It never talks in its true form, and it doesn’t seem to be able to talk properly. It doesn’t seem to have a mouth in its true form either. If it does have one, then Jeffrey never sees it visible. The monster usually just communicates with him non-verbally. Its owlish eyes are surprisingly expressive, for a creature with no apparent pupils in its owlish eyes.

The monster also developed a limp every time it walked, and Jeffrey couldn’t help but feel guilty on unintentionally injuring the poor thing. Sometimes he murmured apologizes toward the monster when he first woke up in the morning, gently tracing the scar on the monster’s ankle until the shape-shifter stirred up.

And as days go on, it seems like the shape-shifter grow fonder of Jeffrey, as it always goes anywhere Jeffrey goes except the outside. Though recently, the monster tried to brave itself up and followed Jeffrey outside, but it usually backed off and returned back inside. Jeffrey tried to coax it to come outside with him, but the monster wasn’t that eager to go out.

That is, until now.

“Do you want to come?” Jeffrey asks when the shape-shifter actually grabs the corner of his shirt. Surprisingly, the monster nods before it changed form into a somehow familiar looking man with short brown hair, bright brown eyes, dark moles spread on the face and body beautifully, and beautiful fair skin that somehow looks glittery when the sun hits the skin.

Also completely naked.

Jeffrey groans in embarrassment as the monster doesn’t seem to mind its indecency. Jeffrey can’t help but glances down in reflex but quickly look back up to the monster’s innocent expression. It doesn’t have any kind of genitals. It’s basically smooth as fuck, and it’s pretty fucking weird.

He supposes that’s because shape-shifters are basically sexless and genderless type of monster.

…Why does he sound like a perverted old man?

“…Alright, but let’s get some clothes for you to wear first.” Jeffrey says as he pulls the shape-shifter along gently back to his bedroom.

Of course, most of the clothes are a tad too big for the shifter, who seems to be swimming in Jeffrey’s old shirt, pants, and a pair of old boots. The monster doesn’t seem fond of the boots, as its face immediately scrunches up unhappily while walking it in weirdly like a dog in shoes before taking it off and throwing it away. Jeffrey tried to make it wears straw sandals and told the monster that it has to wear footwear so it will pass up as human, but the monster stubbornly scowled and actually ate the damn sandals in one gulp to spite Jeffrey’s attempt.

Fucking monsters being stubborn little shits.

In the end, the monster is left barefoot as Jeffrey lets out a deep sigh while putting on a cloak over the monster before they both are finally off to the nearest town by riding Jeffrey’s horse, Phoebe.

The shape-shifter seems a bit scared with Phoebe, as she is a pretty big horse, but Jeffrey assured it that she won’t hurt if it didn’t surprised her. The monster gently trails its hand over Phoebe’s nose and they both are immediately bonding up, which a rare thing because Phoebe isn’t that friendly to strangers, but it seems they both are going to be good friends.

After he helped the monster to comfortably sit on Phoebe’s back, Jeffrey pulls himself up and sits down behind the shape-shifter, who’s stiff as a board but also keeps on moving around for some reason. He lets out a sigh as he curls his arm around the monster’s slim hips to make it steadier while he grabs for the Phoebe’s bridle.

“Stop moving around. You’ll make Phoebe uncomfortable.” Jeffrey warns it and the monster stops moving around as it turn its head to look at him questionably, “Just relax. Everything’s going to be fine.” He assures the monster and signals Phoebe to move forward. The monster is still a bit stiff, but it slowly leans back on Jeffrey’s chest and starts to look around the forest as they slowly moves towards the nearest town.

Being close with the monster like this reminded Jeffrey of the old days, where he used to ride Phoebe with his ex-wife before they split ways 3 years ago. The shape-shifter is surprisingly warm and fits perfectly in his arms, along with how its soft hair tickles Jeffrey’s face as soft wind blows over them.

Surprisingly, the hair smells lightly like freshly cut grass, blooming flowers in spring, along with wet earth after morning shower.

Basically, smells just like the forest.

When they finally arrived in the town, it’s busy as it usually does. People from different origins are gathering in one place for entertainment, business, or just passing through. Not only humans, but other civilized monsters are also around. It’s not uncommon, as both races are trying to reconcile with each other now. Some towns are accepting monsters to enter and vice versa.

But of course, not everything is sunshine and flowers.

Even among monsters, selling their own race for the sake of money, just like humans would do for the same reason.

The shape-shifter in front of him might be the victim of monster-trafficking by its own race.

Speaking of, Jeffrey still hasn’t given the monster a name. He always thought that the shape-shifter doesn’t even know the concept of a name, and it doesn’t have a name on its own. All these time, Jeffrey just called it ‘hey’, ‘you’, ‘it’, ‘lil shifter’, and ‘buddy’. He keeps on calling the monster with the pronouns ‘it’ and it gets more and more unnerving as he gets closer with the shape-shifter.

The monster is a living creature, not a thing.

“Do you want to stay here with Phoebe or come with me?” Jeffrey asks as they finally arrived to the town’s horse stable and the stable boy walks up to them. The monster just answers non-verbally by grips over Jeffrey’s sleeve with anxious look and Jeffrey just nods. “Alright, you’re coming.” He points out as he climbs down Phoebe and gives the stable boy a gold coin along with the bridle.

And the monster doesn’t seem to know how to climb down as it gives Jeffrey puppy eyes.

Jeffrey chuckles and instructs the shape-shifter to sit sideway before jumping down into his open arms. The monster did so and Jeffrey catches him close, flushing their torso together and their face are close with each other that Jeffrey can feel the monster’s breathing pattern and his reflection on the brown eyes.

Realizing that, Jeffrey puts the monster down and letting the stable boy to take Phoebe away, embarrassment flushes on his face as the shape-shifter gives him a questioning look.

“C’mon, let’s go get some supplies. Stay close, alright? I don’t want you to get lost.” Jeffrey warns and the monster nods, moving closer to the human as they walk toward the busy road.

During their shopping, the monster keeps on getting distracted by things they came across, but he always grabs Jeffrey’s sleeve every time he stops when something interest him. Usually its animals he saw, other times was something shiny that grabs the monster’s attention, for example like gems and jewelries. Of course, when he senses that the jewelries contain silver, he quickly jumped away and hid behind Jeffrey while eyeing the jewelry with a glare.

One time, they stop walking when the monster tripped over his own feet and lands on his face. Jeffrey panics when blue blood starts to trickle down the monster’s nostril that he quickly wipes it clean. The monster seems calm on the whole ordeal and seems to be enjoying Jeffrey’s care on him.

“Are you tired? Do you want to take a rest?” Jeffrey asks as he offers the shape-shifter an apple from their grocery bags. The monster accepts the apple with both hands and bites into it while looking at Jeffrey instead of answering his question.

“…Fine. Let’s take a ten minutes break. Then we’ll do one more thing before we go home, okay?” This time, the monster nods and looks around the town park, where some adventures and children are around. Jeffrey sits down on the bench beside the shape-shifter as he grabs an apple and bites into it.

Silence fills them both as they both watch the people around them, talking and laughing with each other with smiles on their faces, or the children’s joyful laughter playing with each other and occasionally running pass them. The monster always keeps his eyes on the children, while Jeffrey is busy thinking a name for the shape-shifter.

Maybe something that starts with an ‘S’? The monster’s species name is basically started with two ‘S’.

…Or maybe not, because it’ll sound uncreative.

When Jeffrey is busy thinking, a group of bards enters the town’s park and starts playing music, taking everyone’s attention in the area and crowds circles around them. Not only them, but also both Jeffrey and the shape-shifter right next to him. Jeffrey recognizes them as the usual group of bards of the town, where the members are from both races and pretty famous in town.

Jeffrey glances at the monster next to him and realizes that the monster seems really interested on it. Eyes widely bright and body starts moving along with the music, but didn’t make any move to just stand and running up towards the crowds.

“Do you want to go there?” Jeffrey asks and the monster immediately whips his head around to look at the man before glancing back to the crowds and back to Jeffrey, eyes glint in hesitation as his body tries to hold himself from moving along with the music, but obviously failing and amusing for Jeffrey.

“Well, let’s go there. I’m sure we can still go grab the last supply after you’ve had your fun.” Jeffrey says with a smile as he stands up. The monster immediately lightens up and shoots up from the bench, quickly limping his way up to the crowds with unbridled excitement while Jeffrey chuckles in amusement as he gathers up their groceries. “Slow down, kid. The bards won’t go anywhere for the next hour.” He tells the shape-shifter as he walks a bit faster to follow the eager monster.

As they finally get closer and deeper into the circle, they can see the bards are playing their instruments and singing along with the music, while some people and the children are dancing along with the energetic tune with joyful expressions and laughter. The shape-shifter is clapping along with the tune, smiling happily and moving along with the music as he watches the dancers dancing.

Then a girl, which is one of the dancers actually tries to pull the shape-shifter to join them dancing and making the monster hesitates a bit as he turns his head to look at Jeffrey.

“It’s okay. Go have fun with them, just remember don’t push yourself.” Jeffrey tells him and the monster immediately brightens up before letting the girl to pulls him along to the other dancers and starts to follow their moves along with joyful expression.

The shape-shifter easily mimics the dancers’ moves and actually able to move along with the music, despite his limp and the cloak he wears. His jolly expression and movements makes Jeffrey smiles at the sight, fascinated by the shape-shifter’s hidden talent to dance along with the music like he’s been dancing his whole life, moving along just like the soft, gentle breeze in the warm season…

Jeffrey knows what he will name the shape-shifter.

Eventually, the monster stops dancing and just walks up to Jeffrey, his face joyous and smiley at him.

“Are you done dancing?” Jeffrey asks and the shape-shifter nods. “Let’s go do the bottom of the list, and then we can go home.” He says as he grabs the grocery bags and starts walking, the shape-shifter is closely following behind him.

They walk up into an alleyway, away from the busy road into the dark part of the town. Of course, it’s not as safe as the main roads, but the alleyways are still safe enough when there’s daylight. Jeffrey usually went through the alleyway because it’s faster than the main road, where it’s always been busy and crowded with people.

The shape-shifter looks around the dark alleyways curiously. Sometimes Jeffrey heard muffled moaning sounds from the different part of the alleyways and the shape-shifter always curious enough to stop his legs to listen closer, but the man quickly pulls the monster along with slight embarrassment despite the monster is not happy that he pulls him away from the questionable sounds.

…Yeah it’s not uncommon for people to fuck around in the alleyway in the middle of the day here.

After walking forward while avoiding questionable sounds, they finally reach an old trinket shop with a blacksmith right next to it. The monster seems to be more interested with the shop rather than the blacksmithing before he actually just walks inside, not minding Jeffrey’s calls and grumbles before the man follows him inside.

“Welcome! How can I help—Oh.”

There, as Jeffrey just enters the shop, he saw the shape-shifter and the shopkeeper are currently looking at each other. He doesn’t know what the shape-shifter’s expression is like, but the shopkeeper’s face looks surprised and confused at the same time before the shopkeeper glances at Jeffrey.

“Oh, hello Jeffrey. Is…this your new…friend?” The shopkeeper, Connor, asks. Now that Jeffrey sees it closer, the shape-shifter actually took form just like Connor, spare the glasses that perched the latter’s nose.

“…Yeah. I suppose he is a friend.” Jeffrey answers as he approaches the two. But then the shape-shifter turns around and walks out from the shop, walking pass the man and confuses him. Jeffrey was about to call out for him and goes after him, but he sees from the frosted glass windows that the monster actually waits outside that he lets out a relieved sigh.

“Sorry about that. We never really went to the town like this, so he might be nervous about it.” Jeffrey apologizes and Connor quickly shakes his head.

“It’s okay! I’ll be nervous too if it’s my first time going into a busy town like this. What can I help you, Jeffrey?” Connor asks with a warm grin, “Are you looking for Hank? He’s out with Cole to do grocery. They should be back pretty soon.” He continues as he tries to peer out from the frosted windows.

“Then I’ll wait.”

Jeffrey and Connor talk for a while. Hank and Connor have been together since a year ago, and Jeffrey can admit, Connor is quite a charming man with a good attitude. Or like what Hank said months ago, ‘a complete dork’. Cole also adored the young man, so he supposes that’s the most important part to court Connor; Cole’s Seal of Approval.

Even so, Jeffrey is worried about the shape-shifter. He checked on him moments ago and told him that he’s welcome inside, but the monster just gave him a neutral look before he shook his head and stayed his ground. Jeffrey’s not a pushover, so he leaves the monster alone. Maybe he needs alone time to rejuvenate himself from the crowds.

After a while, the man of the hour finally returns with grocery bags in his arms and Cole following right behind him with Sumo, the family’s big dog.

“Jeff? The heck are you doing here?” Hank asks as he puts the bags on the counter, confusion shows on his face as his eyebrows knit closer to each other while Cole greets Jeffrey and the man smiles in return. “Also, is that your friend over there? The…fox headed monster?” He asks as he peers to the frosted windows and Jeffrey follows his line of sight.

Did the monster shape-shift again? Why though?

…He’ll ask the monster about it later.

“…Yeah, he’s a friend. Anyway, got something for you.” Jeffrey reaches inside his satchel and put the silver darts from week ago on the counter, where Hank squints up his eyes with troubled expression as he grabs one. He looks at it closer as he observes on the details before recognition fills his eyes and glances towards the frosted window, where the shape-shifter loyally stands.

“He got hunted?” Hank asks and Jeffrey nods. “Poor kid. Can’t really see his expression because of his fox face, but his eyes seem sad and hides a lot of pain. His eyes are really expressive.” He adds and Jeffrey nods again.

“You can take the silver for your blacksmithing. I don’t need those.” Jeffrey says, “Good to see you doing great, Hank. I should get going. It’ll get dark soon.” He adds and Hank laughs.

“What, just like that? No old times late drinking?” Hank asks in amusement and Jeffrey smirks in return.

“I would accept, but the kid isn’t that fond of new places. I brought him along because he wanted to come, which pretty rare of him to do.” Jeffrey replies and Hank hums in understanding.

“Well, it’s full moon tonight, so no wonder he’s brave enough to go along.” Hank points out.

Full moon.

Right, monsters got their life energy from the moonlight. They’re the strongest when it’s full moon, while they’re the weakest when it’s new moon. There were rumors that new monsters would be born when its full moon, while old monsters would die when its new moon, but those turns out to be true when the monsters themselves confirmed it.

Other rumor is human semen is giving the monsters the same energy as the moonlight.

Whoever made that rumor is a fucking pervert.

“Yeah, that’s probably it. The kid has been through a lot, it seems. He barely looked outside when we’re at home before, let alone stepping outside the house like today.” Jeffrey says as he glances at the frosted window, thinking that the monster is still standing there, only to find nothing other than frosted window that’s bare of the shape-shifter’s figure.

He quickly walks up to the door and slams open the door, thinking for the worst when he looks outside. Only to run right into the said fox-faced monster and almost makes him falls to his butt if Jeffrey didn’t quickly catch and pull him into his chest.

“Fucking—you scared the shit outta me, you know.” Jeffrey says and lets out a deep sigh in pure relief as the monster stares at him and his fox ears twitch in interest before he nuzzles right into Jeffrey’s shoulder with a whine as his soft fur brushes over Jeffrey’s neck.

“Listen. Not that I want to interrupt you two, but get a room, would you?” Jeffrey quickly whips his head towards Hank, who stands near them with a teasing smirk and Jeffrey gives him a not amused look as Hank barks out a laugh.

In the end, they return home as the day slowly turns dark. Their ride home is quiet. Only the sound of Phoebe’s horseshoes walking over the ground and the rustling leaves of the forest. The full moon lights over them, lighting their quiet way home and over the shape-shifter’s soft brown hair.

Right after they left Hank and Connor’s place, the shape-shifter returns back to his previous form. Jeffrey doesn’t know why, but he thinks that maybe the poor monster just doesn’t want to get mistaken as Connor. But still, how did the monster know Connor’s appearance that he took his form?

Maybe he’ll ask later when they finally reach home.

When they finally reach home and managed to put away the groceries, Jeffrey finds that the shape-shifter is looking out from the window, watching the full moon that shines brightly in the sky. Jeffrey stays his ground as the monster shifts back into his true form, letting the clothes to actually crumpled down on the ground in a heap, as if they just pass though him before the shape-shifter actually exited the house.

Obviously, Jeffrey follows him along outside, where the monster stands by on the porch and watching Jeffrey, waiting for the human to follow him along before he starts to limp his way into the deep forest with Jeffrey is hot on his trail.

Sometimes the monster stops, looking back to Jeffrey, as if checking if the man is still following him or not before continuing his steps when he sees that Jeffrey is still trailing him along. Jeffrey doesn’t know where the monster is going, but he knows the forest like the back of his hand, so he’s not worried about not able to go back.

Plus, he knows the shape-shifter won’t hurt him.

They walk and walk, until they reach outside the forest, where a huge field of wild flowers stretches out for miles. The shape-shifter enters the flower field giddily before he actually trips over his own foot and almost falls on top of the flowers if Jeffrey didn’t catch him fast and steadies him back to his feet.

“Careful.” Jeffrey tells him and the shape-shifter just turns around to face him. The monster nuzzles his face into Jeffrey’s before he holds his hand and pulling him along again to the middle of the flower field. And when they reach in the middle of the field, the monster stops and turns to face Jeffrey, his eyes show high anticipation for the human’s reaction.

He gotta say, the place is beautiful. The petals of the flowers are glowing softly, as if they’re absorbing the moonlight to make themselves glow. Sometimes Jeffrey can see fireflies zipping around above the flowers, their glowing ends glimmer in and out to attract mates.

Jeffrey looks at the shape-shifter, the monster’s true form barely affected by the radiance around him as the spring night wind blows over them and the flowers gently. The shape-shifter’s dark form ripples occasionally under the moonlight, yet it doesn’t seem to affect the monster in a negative way as his glowing, owlish eyes still look straight at Jeffrey’s dark brown eyes.

“Zephyr.” Jeffrey starts and the monster blinks at that. “You don’t have a name, right? So I thought… I’ll name you ‘Zephyr’, because you remind me of the gentle breeze in the warm season. The west wind, you could say.” He elaborates as he trails his hand over the monster’s face gently. “A gentle breeze that blows over me and brings me the spring and the summer. That’s Zephyr.” He adds.

Slowly, a glow takes their attentions. Apparently, it came from the center of the monster’s chest. At first it’s just a glow, slowly it takes form into a circular shape and gradually expands out into a simple magic circle form with flower pattern and the full moon, along with lines that stretches out to his entire body.

It’s a beautiful sight, Jeffrey thinks. He brings up his other hand and just rests it in the center of the glowing pattern. It lets out lavender glow, radiating in and out from the center in the same pattern as heartbeats. The glowing patterns gradually died down, receding back into the circular shape from the beginning.

The monster, Zephyr, just nuzzles into his open palm for a moment before he pulls himself away so he can crouch down to pick one of the glowing flowers near their feet. Jeffrey just watches the monster, waiting for his response for the name as the plucked flower in the monster’s hands slowly glows soft purple.

And then he opens his mouth and eats the flower.

…So the shape-shifter indeed has mouth in his true form, he just decided not to show it.

After the monster finished the flower, the very same flower he just ate pops out on the crown of his head. Jeffrey is a bit fascinated by it, but the monster just plucks another flower and ate it again like before, letting another flower to pops out of the crown of his head again. The shape-shifter keeps on eating the flowers until he eventually got himself a flower crown and let out a burp.

Jeffrey chuckles at that as the monster stand back up and facing Jeffrey, his owlish eyes are looking at him straight as he slowly changes his appearance back into Connor’s appearance. Jeffrey doesn’t know why this monster really likes to transform into Connor. He’s not complaining, but it’s weird to look at your friend’s spouse face on someone else.

The flower crown on his head glows gently as the night wind blows over them gently. The monster, body bare as a newborn and glimmer as the starry sky, trails his hand over Jeffrey’s chest and rests over the center of his chest, where his heart is beating in a slightly quicken pace. His other hand trails down over Jeffrey’s hand, letting their palms press with each other as their eyes meet with each other.

Slowly, the hand that’s on Jeffrey’s chest slowly trails up to cups the side of his face and the shape-shifter opens his lips.

“Kiss me, Jeffrey.” The shape-shifter, Zephyr, says. His voice is just the same as Connor, yet the tone is unlike Connor’s soft and gentle voice tone. No, Zephyr’s is demanding and desperate, as if he’s a man that’s dying of thirst.

“What makes you think I will do what you demand?” Jeffrey asks with one raised eyebrow and Zephyr pouts unhappily.

“I know you will.” Zephyr replies and Jeffrey just chuckles in amusement at that.

“Why would I do that?” Jeffrey asks again.

“Because you gave me a name, Jeffrey.” Zephyr answers and he suddenly gets all shy, “Giving a name to a nameless monster means that I’m serving you until death, you know.” He continues with a purplish blush on his cheeks. “…basically it means engagement…” He adds softly, so softly that Jeffrey might didn’t hear it if they’re not really close.

Engagement?

“Don’t you mean, a ‘pact’?” Jeffrey corrects it and Zephyr immediately nods at that. Okay, so he misunderstood the word ‘pact’ as ‘engagement’, even though it’s not really far off from the real context. “So what about the kiss?” He asks in interest.

“I just want a kiss. Is that too much to ask?” Zephyr points out in slight annoyance as he rolls his eyes. Now that he can talk and in a human form, he is a very expressive and sassy one, just like when he only has his eyes to express something or to communicate.

“Well, I have a lot to ask you, but I don’t think this flower field is a good place for questions.” Jeffrey says as he wraps his arms around the monster and holds him up in his arms. The shape-shifter yelps at the sudden move that he wraps his arms around Jeffrey’s neck and shoulders, while his legs wrap around Jeffrey’s hips. Jeffrey just lets out a breathy chuckle as he rests his forearm under Zephyr’s butt for leverage while the other wraps over his bare back. Sometimes it’s good for Jeffrey that the shape-shifter didn’t develop any kinds of genitalia when he literally has the monster in his arms, completely naked.

“It may be a good place for a kiss, but I prefer we do it at home.” Jeffrey adds as he starts walking back home and Zephyr grumbles unhappily.

“Fine. But we’re going back here tomorrow night when it’s still full moon. Then maybe we can fuck in the flower field too.” Zephyr says casually.

“Okay, anything but that, alright?” Jeffrey quickly replies with a pat on the monster’s bare butt.

“What?! Why not? I know you know about us getting energy too from human semen!” Zephyr points out in displeasure as he straightens his back so he can look at the human face to face.

“Yeah, well, not on the flower field.” Jeffrey replies in slight embarrassment, “Just…Just let me ask you questions and prepare myself first before we get any closer body contact, alright?” He negotiates out. The monster just blinks before he rests himself over Jeffrey’s shoulder again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Okay, Jeffrey.” Zephyr answers and Jeffrey rubs his back gently as he continues walking back home.

“Good boy.” Jeffrey replies and the monster lets out a small whine at that.

And so, when they finally arrived home, conversations are made between the two before they both head into the bath together. Jeffrey actually didn’t want the monster to come along, but Zephyr insisted and actually broke into the bathroom by transforming into a bull and rammed open the door. So now Jeffrey has one troublesome monster in the same bathtub as him and one broken door that leaves the bathroom open until he fixes the door.

Jeffrey lets out a deep sigh as he strokes the flower petals that are still on Zephyr’s crown. Apparently shape-shifters only able to talk for a short while based on how many ‘moon flower’ they ate during full moon. Each flower that sprouted out on their head indicates how many hours they can talk verbally that day. Considering full moon only happen for two days every month, they can only talk for 2-3 days. That is, if they managed to find the ‘moon flower’ in a large quantity.

If he had to be honest, Jeffrey knows about the flower field, but never knows about its benefits for shape-shifters, or maybe for the monster race in general.

“I never thought that taking a warm bath feels great like this. No wonder you humans like to soak a lot in the water.” Zephyr comments out as he leans back to Jeffrey’s bare torso. It’s a good thing that Jeffrey decided to wrap a towel around his waist so there will be no direct contact to his groin, because this monster decided to get as close and in direct contact skin to skin as ever for some reason.

“What, are you embarrassed, Jeffrey?” Zephyr asks teasingly as he leans his head into the crook of Jeffrey’s neck. Jeffrey would respond, but he’s too tired to deal with the monster’s newfound high energy so he just stays quiet as he lets out a deep sigh and rests his head to Zephyr’s. The soft flower petals and the wet hair locks under Jeffrey’s chin tickle him a bit, but that’s it.

The monster goes quiet when Jeffrey didn’t respond. He feels slightly guilty, but he’s more on thinking on how to indulge the monster with his intimate requests. Jeffrey doesn’t mind, as if he’s being honest to himself, he actually has some attraction towards the monster. And about the ‘pact’ thing too…

From their conversation before, it seems Zephyr will be stuck with him until he’s dead because he gave him a name. He feels both guilty and relief at that, because now Zephyr aren’t exactly a free monster, and Jeffrey won’t feel as lonely as before because Zephyr is around to be with him until the end.

But Zephyr himself said that he’s perfectly okay with it, because not only it gives him a purpose and a raise in the monster hierarchy, it also gives him extra benefits from the pact Jeffrey made by giving him a name. Though the pact is said has to be completed by giving the monster Jeffrey’s ‘life force’—_(“Sperm. You mean, sperm. Basically, you want my cum.” Jeffrey corrected and the monster actually nods eagerly at that.)_—because apparently human sperm indeed worth a lot of magic power for monsters.

Jeffrey doesn’t know why that is an actual thing, but whatever.

He lets out another sigh as his hand still plays with the flower petals on Zephyr’s crown.

He supposes he’ll just do it and just get on with it.

*******

Zephyr is quiet when Jeffrey stays silent. He stares at the human before he closes his eyes in slight defeat. His hands twitch under the water when he cages the urge to hold Jeffrey’s hand, so he holds his own hands instead. Maybe he’s too forward? Maybe Jeffrey isn’t interested? There’s a possibility. Jeffrey only sheltered him because he has a limp, and possibly felt responsible for it. Jeffrey didn’t know, but he knows that every morning Jeffrey will softly chant out an apology while tracing the scar on his ankle very gently.

Humans aren’t fond of shape-shifters, after all. Not even the monsters, when most of them just hunting them down for doubloons and sees them as pests. Zephyr lives for a long, long time already. So long that he gets plenty of experience to always stay in the shadows of the environment to avoid both races.

Shape-shifters are the ‘failures’ of the monsters. A type of monsters with low magic power and low physical matter compared to other monsters and humans. Some shape-shifters are lucky enough to ‘level-up’, but most of them aren’t so lucky. And he’s one of the unlucky ones.

He doesn’t exactly care about that, but sometimes he hates it—

“Zephyr.” Zephyr jumps a bit with Jeffrey calls his name while wrapping his arms around the monster’s waist.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure about having sex with me?”

Oh?

Oh?!

“Are we finally gonna fuck?!” Zephyr immediately asks in anticipation, looking at Jeffrey’s amused face as he chuckles in return. The vibration from Jeffrey’s chest vibrates along to Zephyr’s skin and it makes him even more excited.

“You really are eager about it, huh?” Jeffrey points out and Zephyr nods very fast as an answer.

He can’t believe Jeffrey actually accepts his request! Maybe Jeffrey really is different from the other humans, after all!

Not that he ever encounter any human other than Jeffrey.

“Well what are you waiting for, Jeffrey? Let’s do it!” Zephyr says eagerly.

“You’re so eager.” Jeffrey replies with a short amused laugh and nuzzles his face into the crook of Zephyr’s neck. “And also crude and cheeky.” He adds and starts kissing the shape-shifter’s neck.

Zephyr shudders when Jeffrey starts mouthing his neck while his hands start roaming around, tracing his calloused palms over Zephyr’s skin. He lets out a hitched gasp when one of Jeffrey’s hands starts to trace over his smooth groin in a circular movement. It feels really good. He forgot how good it feels. How long has it been? 10 years? He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t have an accurate sense of time, especially when he’s been living in the shadows for all his life.

Despite he doesn’t have any kind of genitals like other monsters or humans, he can still feel pleasure. He can easily form one, but he doesn’t like any of them.

He gasps and whimpers as he subconsciously pulls up his legs and opens them as wide as he can in the bathtub. The water ripples as Zephyr moves ever so slightly every time Jeffrey is pleasuring him with his hands and mouth, his moans echo slightly in the bathroom as he can also feel Jeffrey’s hardening cock against the small of his back. He smirks at that and grinds back against the hard cock, resulting on Jeffrey to groans and growls in annoyance at Zephyr.

“Come on, Jeffrey. I know you’re a softie, but we don’t have much time for playing around.” Zephyr purrs and yelps a bit when the human suddenly bites the back of his neck. “H-Harder! Again!” He whimpers out in pleasure as he brings up his hand to the back of Jeffrey’s head, encouraging him to do it again.

But Jeffrey pulls away instead, much to his displeasure.

“Well, I don’t think a brat like you deserve something you want.” Jeffrey says right into Zephyr’s ear, his breath tickles his ear as he talks and his hands continue their move again. “Unless you’ll be a good boy and be patient, then I’ll give you what you want.” He adds.

Zephyr whimpers at that as heat pools up in his groin. He wants Jeffrey to just fill him up for the next two days during full moon, giving him enough <strike>cum</strike> magic for him to use to ‘level-up’, so he can be better for Jeffrey. He doesn’t need sappy intercourse like other humans or monsters had. He just wants Jeffrey to just ravage him with his cock and feeds him his <strike>cum</strike> life force to the brim!

But…

Jeffrey’s the one in control, so he supposes he’ll be good.

For now.

“I…I’ll be good. Jeffrey, I’ll be good, so please let’s just—“ Zephyr’s word is cut off as he whimpers out in pleasure when Jeffrey grazes his nails over his smooth groin before the human actually pulls away. He whines in disappointment as the human steps out of the bath, pulling the damp towel around his waist off to the floor with a ‘thwap!’ and starts to dry himself up using the dry towel before he turns around to face the monster.

“Come on. We’ll take this to the bed room where it’s dry and warm.” Jeffrey says and Zephyr actually able to see the engorged cock clearly. From here, he can clearly see that Jeffrey’s cock is big and veiny. It looks heavy enough that it can’t stand up fully and it makes Zephyr to salivate.

Is it as heavy as it looks? He wonders what it feels like in his mouth. Or in his hands. Or inside him. What about the taste? Is it energizing, just like usual human semen taste like to them? It must be.

He stretches his hand out to maybe touch the half-mast a little bit, but Jeffrey grabs his wrist and chuckles when Zephyr whines in frustration.

“Dry up first, and then we’ll do it on the bed.” Jeffrey says with a patient smile.

So as fast as the wind, he quickly dries up using the dry towel and they stride up to the bedroom with long steps. Zephyr keeps on clinging to Jeffrey, even when Jeffrey closed and locked the bedroom door until Jeffrey sits down on the bed. Seeing him sitting down, Zephyr gets an idea and immediately sinks to his knees right in front of the half-hard cock.

Then he gently wraps his hands over it and he almost squeals in delight when he feels how hot and heavy the cock is in his hands. Zephyr nuzzles into the groin and sniffs in the clean soap fragrance along with a gentle hand on his head, giving him an assurance he never thought he needed. Getting that assurance, he gently kisses the cock and sometimes gives it open-mouth kisses as he slowly trails up to the head and kitten licks the slit, letting the human to groans a bit and the hand on his hair actually tightens but didn’t tell him to stop.

So he continues on by licks the underside of the cock and slowly putting in the head into his mouth, gently sucking on it as his hands just wrapping around the length. Jeffrey lets out a hitched roar that he instinctively grips on Zephyr’s hair that the burn on the hair pulling is welcoming and exciting. But as saliva gathers up in his mouth, he keeps on sucking and gulping on the head before he slowly swallows the cock to the hilt as he’s being careful with his teeth. The weight of the cock against his tongue, the head hitting the back of his throat, and making his jaw ached is making him keen in joy on how good it feels. How perfect it is.

Zephyr has to say, he likes putting things into his mouth, just because it feels nice. And now, Jeffrey’s cock will be at the top of the list.

“God, look at you. Taking me in so good using your mouth. You like that, don’t you?” Jeffrey asks with heavy breathes and ever so slightly trusts his hips into Zephyr’s mouth. “Not many people can swallow half of my dick without choking, and here you are, swallowing me whole like a champ.” He compliments as he pets Zephyr gently with a calm yet burning eyes.

The compliment fills Zephyr’s chest with such bliss and pleasure around his groin. He loves it when Jeffrey is proud or compliments him, or in awe with him. It makes him feel really happy and the very words very quickly gathers up in his crotch, making him feel light-headed and completely out of it.

“Well? Are you just going to warm my dick, or actually going to suck me off?” Jeffrey asks teasingly as he traces the bulge in Zephyr’s throat and the stretch on the lips, making him groans and Zephyr can feel his cock twitches in his mouth before he starts sucking on the cock and fondles Jeffrey’s balls.

Jeffrey’s cock tastes and smells like nothing but concentrated magic. It’s a very intoxicating taste and smell for a monster like him, and especially when it’s full moon, where monsters’ libido level is higher than usual.

But he doesn’t want to think about anything but having sex with Jeffrey.

Zephyr sucks and swallows over the cock in his mouth as he starts to move his head. He knows that it feels good for Jeffrey as he curses with a low groan and occasionally trusts his hips forward to meet Zephyr’s head movement. Every time the human did it, it makes Zephyr’s groin to warm up and make him curls his toes.

Even so, it’s not enough.

So he pulls back and letting the cock to accidentally slaps against his cheek as he looks up to Jeffrey while nuzzling it.

“Jeffrey, I want you to fuck me.” Zephyr says as he starts stroking the cock. Considering it’s drenched in his saliva, he can easily moves his hand while his other hand rests over Jeffrey’s inner thigh, tracing his thumb over the flesh in a circular manner. “I don’t care where, just fuck me and come inside me.” He continues.

“Do you even have…?” Jeffrey trails his question off as Zephyr stands up and pulls one of Jeffrey’s hands to the cleft of his ass, tracing the tip of his fingers over a ring of muscle there. Jeffrey widens his eyes in slight surprise as he places his other hand on his other butt cheek and spreads his cheeks apart.

“Well, aren’t you a surprise?” Jeffrey chuckles and pecks Zephyr’s cheek, “How about you lie down on the bed and ease yourself down while I grab the cream?” He says and the monster nods as he immediately does what Jeffrey wants him to do.

He lies on the bed on his back, hugging the pillows as he watches Jeffrey grabbing something from the nightstand and returns back to the bed. It’s a tube or something? Jeffrey said its cream, so maybe its cream. Zephyr eagerly opens his legs wide as Jeffrey slots in between his legs. His hard cock is shiny from Zephyr’s saliva and it makes him to salivate more. Zephyr gently wraps his hands over it in delight as he can still feel how hot it is and how heavy it is when it’s in his mouth.

“Jeffrey you’re so big!” Zephyr exclaims out in delight and Jeffrey laughs at that in amusement.

“Well, you don’t need to rub it into this old man’s head again, honey.” Jeffrey says as he twists open the tube and starts to smear his fingers using the slime. He grabs two pillows and stacks them under Zephyr’s butt so that not only he gets leverage more on fingering Zephyr, but it also makes the shape-shifter to be in a comfortable position while he prepares him open.

“But it’s true.” Zephyr replies as he watches Jeffrey reaching down to his asshole with his slimed up fingers and gently circling over the ring of muscle there. He moans softly at the cold and slimy sensation before one of the fingers slowly breaching in. “O-Oh…” He says as the finger finally reaches the knuckle.

“You okay?” Jeffrey asks and Zephyr nods. It doesn’t hurt, just weird. It’s been a while since the last time he fucked anyone for the sake of getting their <strike>cum</strike> life force for his own benefit. It’s not as slow and gentle as at this moment too. That time were dark times too, so he doesn’t exactly remember or wanted to remember it anyway.

“Just tell me if anything is wrong, okay? Here, you can rest your legs on my shoulders.”

“Okay, Jeffrey.”

“Good boy.” Jeffrey praises with a kiss on his thigh and Zephyr softly sighs at that. The finger inside him starts to wiggle around and moves in and out slowly before another finger tries to enter too. Still, it doesn’t hurt, and the stretch feels nice. Two thick fingers slowly move in and out of him, sometimes scissoring and wiggles around, as if searching for something.

Zephyr doesn’t know what Jeffrey is searching for, but it feels nice.

He moans softly as his hands clenching over the pillows under his head and Jeffrey gently petting his smooth crotch with his unoccupied hand while whispering praises about him being good, how tight and hot he is inside, and how beautiful his aroused face is. The praises makes Zephyr’s face feels even hotter and the fingers inside him is making him feels really good until the third finger tries to enter. He whimpers softly when the stretch starts to burn slightly when the third finger is in and starts to move.

Hearing that, Jeffrey stops his fingers and cups the side of Zephyr’s face gently using his unoccupied big hand with concerned face.

“Still good, honey?” Jeffrey asks gently, his dark brown eyes shine in concern and his thumb gently stroking his cheek.

Why?

Why Jeffrey is so kind and gentle?

“Yes.” Zephyr answers, somehow slightly breathlessly, “It’s good, Jeffrey.” He continues as Jeffrey’s face inching closer to his and rests his forehead on Zephyr’s. He moans when the fingers start to move again after he got used on the stretch and he curls his arms around Jeffrey’s neck as the fingers actually get deeper and stretching him out.

Jeffrey, who’s been looking at him with dark eyes and clear arousal, is still surprisingly gentle and slow on Zephyr. His cock is so hard that it’s leaking out clear fluid from the slit and drops onto Zephyr’s abdomen, and the monster thinks that’s pretty hot and arousing.

Jeffrey, the only human that saved his life and took care of him until Zephyr is well again. Jeffrey, the very man that gives him the name he never thought he needed. Jeffrey, the one who’s being very gentle on him, accepted his request to have sex with a monster like him to give his <strike>cum</strike> life force to Zephyr…

Oh, how he really adore this human.

“Jeffrey.” Zephyr calls and Jeffrey looks at him, yet his fingers still moves. “I…I think I’m good. I want you now, Jeffrey. Please, I-I want—please, just take me Jeffrey. Make me yours, Jeffrey. I wanna be yours.” He pleads as he reaches down to wraps his hand around Jeffrey’s hard on and tries to pull out Jeffrey’s fingers from him so he can replace it with the big cock.

“Are you sure?” Jeffrey asks and Zephyr nods impatiently, “Alright, dear. Your wish is my command.” He says with a smile and kisses his thigh as he pulls out his fingers and puts Zephyr’s legs around his hips.

Zephyr is anticipating for the main event as he looks down and subconsciously licks his lips as he can see and feel Jeffrey’s cockhead presses over his hole, but he whines in frustration when Jeffrey actually changed his mind and pulls back.

“Can I kiss you?” Jeffrey asks and Zephyr widens his eyes at that. The human seems a bit embarrassed on asking, but his eyes are serious and stay true to Zephyr’s eyes that the shape-shifter actually get embarrassed too on how serious and pure Jeffrey’s intention is. But Zephyr is also grateful that Jeffrey asks for permission, because he adores the man even more.

Zephyr nods and Jeffrey pulls himself closer to the monster, putting his forearms on each side of Zephyr’s head and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips.

At first, it’s just pressing their lips together, but Jeffrey deepens the kiss with slightly open lips and a tongue licking over Zephyr’s lips, and he gladly opens his lips and let the tongue to enter. He lowly moans when their tongue brushes over each other. It feels good. Jeffrey’s tongue feels wet and warm, and the way it intensely licks over Zephyr’s tongue and basically every inch of his mouth easily stimulating him that he almost loses control on his magic that his skin ripples in and out his magic marks and bucks his hips up against Jeffrey’s.

Somehow, Zephyr can feel his magic stirs up inside him, inside his pelvis area, but he doesn’t know what.

Eventually Jeffrey pulls back because he needs to breath and grinds his hard erection over Zephyr’s smooth crotch as the monster curls his legs around Jeffrey’s hips, locking them both close. They both groans and moans when they start to rubs their arousals together to get some kind of release, but both know that it won’t give them the very thing they needed so they stop, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Zephyr, turn around and lay on your stomach for me.” Jeffrey says as he pulls away the pillows under the monster’s hips. Zephyr nods and obediently does what Jeffrey wants him to do, though it’s a shame that he can see Jeffrey’s face. As he lies on his stomach, Jeffrey gestures him to slightly raise his hips and slips a pillow under before actually spreading open his asshole and dipping a finger in.

Zephyr moans out in slight surprise when somehow he can feel more openly on the sensation of Jeffrey’s thick finger inside him, moving and crooking it and driving Zephyr insane faster that he humps over the pillow under his hips, moaning and gasping for more, for Jeffrey to stop teasing, for Jeffrey to just put his dick inside him and fill him up to the brim that he looks like he’s pregnant with Jeffrey’s child.

He can vaguely hear Jeffrey curses, but his mind is just filled with thoughts of Jeffrey filling him up with his white goo and makes him stronger and seals him into Jeffrey’s property that the human can use him for whatever he wants.

“Jeffrey—ah, p-please…! I want—I want your big cock in me now! Please, I’ll be a good boy, so please…” Zephyr whines keenly as he humps over the pillow, but he sniffles when it didn’t give him enough release. “Jeffrey…! Please, I want your cum in me…!” He reaches back and spreads open his puckering hole, looking back to Jeffrey’s aroused face from his shoulder with wet eyes and a desperate whine.

“…You really want it, huh?” Jeffrey asks and rubs his hard cock over the open hole teasingly.

“Yes, yes! I want it, please! I’ll—!” Zephyr cuts his sentence with a loud wail when the cock actually enters him fully in one trust and he clenches over the big cock inside him. Oh lord, oh lord, it’s so big and hot and oh so deep inside him that he can feel it poking out in his gut.

Zephyr keens out when Jeffrey grinds into him and pushes away his hands from his ass cheeks as he pulls back until the cockhead is inside before coming back home inside Zephyr, trusting the shaft inside his unusually sensitive hole and Zephyr clenching over it as he orgasms with a scream and eyes rolled back before he slumps down onto the pillows under his head and gasping for air.

“Did you just…? Are you okay? Zephyr?” Jeffrey calls, but Zephyr only whimpers softly as he can feel his magic is going haywire and Jeffrey’s thick cock shifts inside him as the human checks on him in concern.

It feels too good. His mind can’t really remember, but his body remembered clearly for the sensation of a dick inside him when the full moon is high in the night sky. The full moon must be on its peak; that why his magic is uncontrollable because of how much magic the moon is giving him that everything feels multiplied.

Not to mention that Jeffrey shared his magic power to him too through the kiss.

The kiss is basically the seal of their pact, and now everything feels too much on him.

But he doesn’t want to stop.

“Nnnh…ah, Jeffrey, please keep…ah, J-Jeffrey, hah…!” Zephyr moans out when Jeffrey starts to move his hips again. The movements are slow and short thrusts, but not even 5 thrusts in, Zephyr comes again. This time, he can actually feel his magic discharges out in a small wave of fragrance from the flowers on his head.

It’s a blessing that it’s just that and not something destructive.

“Did you come again, Zephyr?” Jeffrey asks with a low voice and a hard thrust that makes Zephyr yelps in pleasure. He doesn’t exactly have a pause for his arousals like humans have, and it’s going to be a problem now because he’s going to fill up Jeffrey’s room with flowery fragrance until Jeffrey comes in him.

“You smell good too.” Jeffrey adds as he rests half of his weight over Zephyr to take a whiff and grinds into Zephyr. “It’s not dangerous, right?” He asks in concern as he pinches one of the petals gently.

Zephyr whimpers on how great and perfect it feels when Jeffrey puts his weight over him like this. It makes him feel safe and secure, and the very thought makes him clenching over Jeffrey’s cock in him.

“N-No, but please just fuck me already, Jeffy. I want… I want…” He trails off when Jeffrey turns his head gently with his hand and kisses him. His moans drown in by their deep kisses as Jeffrey starts to thrusts into him before breaking the kiss to focus on fucking Zephyr. It’s more of a deep grinding instead of properly thrusting in and out of him, as if Jeffrey is trying to get even deeper into Zephyr and he’s getting a nice edging from the not overly movements to prevent him to ejaculate prematurely.

Moans and gasps are heard in the dimly lit room, along with occasion slap of skin and squelching sound from the place they’re connected. Zephyr comes with a loud whine for the third time that night and clenching around Jeffrey’s dick like a vice, but the human didn’t stop and keeps on thrusting into him as Jeffrey groans out in pleasure.

“You’re good, Zephyr. You’re doing so well. Such a good boy, aren’t you? Fuck, you feel so good and warm. You smell good too.” Jeffrey says as he starts to pick up his pace and punching the air out of Zephyr with each thrust that makes his eyes to roll back in pleasure. “Fuck I’m gonna come, Zephyr. I’m gonna give you what you want.” He groans out breathlessly as he starts to saw his cock back and forth into Zephyr with unforgiving force.

Zephyr only can just moans loudly and feel his orgasm is also coming along. His mind is muddled with arousal and he only can feel Jeffrey’s cock inside him quivered before it went rigid as a last warning and Jeffrey growls when he ejaculates thick spurts of cum deep inside Zephyr.

The sudden surge of magic jolts Zephyr up as he comes, clenching over Jeffrey’s cock with a scream of pleasure and a loud curse from the human as he doubles over Zephyr’s trembling body and holding onto the shape-shifter.

*******

They both pant out as they slowly come down from their high and Jeffrey pulls Zephyr to lie down on their sides, his softening dick still inside the shape-shifter’s quivering hole. Zephyr whimpers weakly in Jeffrey’s arms as the human turns the shape-shifter around so he lies on his back while they’re still connected, eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

Jeffrey can clearly smell how strong the flowery scent in his room is, and it’s all originated from the flowers on Zephyr’s head. Now only a handful of flowers remain on the head, while the others already automatically cut off and only leaving dry and dead flowers on the bed. It doesn’t seem to hurt the shape-shifter, so he can sighs out in relief on that.

“Zephyr? Are you okay, dear?” Jeffrey asks in concern when the shape-shifter barely stirs, his fingers gently combs through the slowly drying brown hair of Zephyr’s. But his heart leaps up when Zephyr slowly opens his eyes, only to see his eyes are not the brown irises, but eyes that remind him of the starry night sky.

“I’m good, Jeffy. Gimme a kiss?” Zephyr asks as he turns his head to face Jeffrey, a dopey smile is seen on his face while his eyes shine like the starry night sky. Jeffrey chuckles and complies by giving the shape-shifter a kiss on his lips, and the latter lets out a happy low hum in return.

Afterglow really does hit them both hard, doesn’t it?

Jeffrey slowly pulls out of Zephyr and sits up to grab a wet towel to clean them both, resulting an unhappy whine comes out from the shape-shifter, but Jeffrey assures him silently with a gentle kiss on his head before he pulls himself out from the bed. He grabs a wet towel and returns back to Zephyr, who’s already curling up on the bed sleepily with obvious glistening patch of the slime on his ass.

“Let me clean you up, hun.” Jeffrey says and gently cleans Zephyr up, who just sighs contently with closed eyes. His skin ripples as the marks from before slowly shows up on his torso again and Jeffrey can see that new lines and patterns are slowly bleeding out on Zephyr’s skin, as if a professional painter is currently painting on his skin.

Now, the marks expand out to his whole body and face, softly glowing purple with surprisingly the same heartbeat pattern as Jeffrey’s, rippling out from the circular shape on Zephyr’s lower sternum. Jeffrey traces the pads of his fingers over the circular shape, tracing over it as Zephyr’s starry eyes flutter open and placing his hand over the human’s hand. Their eyes meet and it feels like the world stops spinning and the time stops around them, but when Zephyr smiles happily at him, everything starts to move again and Jeffrey can’t help but also smiles back before he puts away the wet towel and curls up behind the shape-shifter, pulling up the blanket to cover their naked forms.

Zephyr happily pulls Jeffrey’s arm and places his hand on his lower sternum, feeling it beating under his palm and Jeffrey nuzzles into the back of Zephyr’s head, inhaling the forest and flowery scent the shape-shifter emits as drowse starts to get them and let it to consume them.

The next morning, Jeffrey blinks open his eyes and squints them close as the morning ray shines directly to his eyes from the window in the bedroom. He groans as he pulls himself up, yawning as the blanket furls down to his waist before realizing that Zephyr is nowhere to be found in the room.

But somehow, he knows that Zephyr is still around the house.

So after he gets dressed, he looks around the house for the shape-shifter and decides to check the chicken coop when he can’t find Zephyr inside the house. True enough, he found half-dressed Zephyr crouching down to hold a chicken in his arms before standing back up and turning around when he heard Jeffrey entering the coop and gives him a contagious huge smile that made him smiles back.

“Good morning.” Jeffrey greets as he approaches the shape-shifter and gives him a kiss. Zephyr just smiles happily as the chicken calmly clucking in his arms, his starry night eyes gleaming when their eyes meet each other.

Jeffrey notices that the magic marks on Zephyr’s skin still remains, but it’s not glowing, just leaving black lines like black-inked tattoos. Jeffrey also notices that the flowers are completely gone from the shape-shifter’s crown, which means verbal communication between them will be limited until Zephyr ate more flowers tonight or actually gets stronger enough to enter a new stage.

Jeffrey should feel weird, but he cares about the shape-shifter a lot that he just wants to do anything he can to make Zephyr happy.

Plus, they’re stuck together anyway, so might as well go along with it.

“Come on. Put Kimberly down and let’s go eat breakfast.” Jeffrey says and Zephyr complies with a nod as he gently puts the chicken, Kimberly, back on the ground and they both return back into the house hand in hand.

Jeffrey is not a huge sap, but he can say that he’s romantic enough in a relationship.

And this time, he’ll do his best.

“What do you want to eat?” Jeffrey asks as when they enter the kitchen and he starts to prepare the ingredients. He already knows that the shape-shifter ate almost anything, but just in case.

Zephyr smiles as he points at Jeffrey’s crotch and makes a very obvious gesture with his fist in front of his open mouth. Jeffrey just laughs at that.

“After breakfast, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> the starry eyes is referencing Zeus the Owl, where he got starry night eyes because he's blind.  
60 isnt blind here, of course
> 
> ...i cant believe i just galaxy brained the smut with no genitals...
> 
> ...i also cant believe i survived while writing it...


End file.
